


Warmth and home that only in you I could feel

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied DoTae, Insecurity, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: "You're thinking about it again didn't you?" Jungwoo asked when the older still didn't respond murmuring the words against the older's neck. Jaehyun hums as he buried his face in Jungwoo's face finding the same comfort he feels when he's the one who has his face buried on the younger's neck and Jaehyun thinks that he likes this position more because he can smell Jungwoo's natural smell at the same time the younger's hair that smells like the strawberry milk that Jungwoo is always drinking"Hyung, Jaehyun Hyung."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Warmth and home that only in you I could feel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any of them personally, all of this is based on my imaginations only, I don't know how they're relationship with their parents on real life and this is just a whole fiction!
> 
> Read at your own risk! enjoy! <3

Jaehyun's face was once again welcomed with the familiar cold breeze as he gets too close to the river, too occupied to bother about the shiver that runs down his skin, too busy with his thoughts that he can't even feel the coldness he should be feeling 

It's winter in Korea and yet here he is, in the place where he knew would be the coldest and yet he's just in his sweatpants and a thin shirt and he's obviously shivering but he didn't care about all of that 

Lost in his thoughts and lost in the sight of the comforting water in front of him and yet it didn't feel like home, everywhere he goes it didn't feel right and even right now. He doesn't know where he should go instead, he doesn't know where to run just to feel the feeling he's been craving for since years ago he can't count anymore 

He's happy, of course, he is, having a big circle of friends who's always one call away and yet no one was there beside him to comfort him and Jaehyun knew it was his fault, turning off his phone so no one can contact him anymore, running away from the dorm in his thin outfit that can't do anything to protect him from the cold just because he's being sensitive 

Jaehyun knew he messed up, he knew that everyone can't understand and he can't blame that to them, he knew he shouldn't have done that but what can he do? he just wants to be free for a moment, he didn't mean to shout at them and make everyone upset, even Jungwoo. God, how much Jaehyun hated himself right now, the look on Jungwoo's face when he suddenly raises his voice keeps popping on his mind.

The hurt on Jungwoo's face when he accused them of not caring about him pierced through his heart. How can Jaehyun accused Jungwoo like that? Jungwoo, who was waiting for him every time he's home late, alone in the darkness of the dorm while everyone is asleep, in his pajama, and instead of sleeping he has to accompany Jaehyun and made sure that the older is okay. Jungwoo, who, who's always willing to sleep beside him just because he's scared, he's scared that in the morning he'll wake up alone with no one to accompany him for the rest of his life. Jungwoo, who's making him feel at home in the younger's arm with warmth radiating to the both of them that Jaehyun never ever felt with anyone

Jungwoo, Jaehyun's Jungwoo, the only person who matters to Jaehyun more than himself

-

Maybe he really does it a bit reckless ending up to the hospital because he's being careless, a fist full of blood and arm almost broken from how hard he's using it to punch the wall outside their home, his parents home

Even after how many years they still saw him as a mistake the couple shouldn't have done, even now that Jaehyun is successful enough to give them the freedom they wanted from the start and yet they still blame Jaehyun for the thing Jaehyun himself didn't even want 

Jaehyun did end up in the hospital with a bloody fist that he can be accused of beating someone to death, there he was treated and ask if someone can accompany home since it's already dark and he can't use his hand for a meantime 

He calls everyone for help, he called Doyoung, his bestest friend, his voice of reason, everyone's voice of reason. He calls Johnny, his bro for life, his partner in crime. He calls Taeyong, the mom of the group and yet no one answered his calls and that leaves Jaehyun going to the dorm, alone in the middle of November where winter is about to start, cold breeze welcoming him as he exits the hospital and Jaehyun wonder if it's always been like this 

Cold breeze creeping up in his skin that no matter how hard he tried to avoid will always come to him, Jaehyun wonders if his mother felt like this trying to avoid Jaehyun all his life but always end up seeing him first in the morning and Jaehyun thinks that maybe he's the cold breeze in his mother's life, always trying to avoid and yet she can't and that's always what he's gonna be to his mom, Unwanted.

The way to the dorm was too lonely for Jaehyun, imagine having no friends to pick you up whenever you needed them even though they vow to be always there for each other but who can Jaehyun put the blame on? he knew from the start that no one would really be there for you other than yourself, of course, his friends have their own life too that they need to focus on 

Jaehyun opens the door to their dorm only the light in the kitchen is on and Jaehyun had expected the dorm to be as dark as outside but he didn't expect the light that's illuminating from the kitchen and that's where Jaehyun found Jungwoo in his snoopy pajamas standing against the kitchen counter as he waits for the food he heated in the microwave 

"Jaehyun Hyung! Why are you home so late?" Jaehyun was taken aback with Jungwoo's question and before Jungwoo is surging closer to him taking his bandage fist into the younger's comparatively small hands 

Jungwoo gasps "Hyung? what happened?" Jungwoo scans his fully bandaged hands a worried expression was drawn in the younger's glowing face against the kitchen's light 

Disregarding Jungwoo's question the older pulled Jungwoo into a hug using the hands Jungwoo is holding not even minding the pain that rushed through his arm when he used his injured fist 

"Were you waiting for me?" Jaehyun asked, voice surprisingly coming out smaller than he thinks as he buried his face on the younger's neck 

Noticing the older's gloomy aura Jungwoo, with his soft voice that never sounded harsh to anyone saying the answer that Jaehyun wanted to hear

"I am, I'm so worried when I woke up and notice that you're still not here and your bed is still empty." 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 but that part was left unspoken since it was unnecessary for this type of situation 

Jaehyun pressed a light kiss on the younger's neck showing that he appreciated the action and never in Jaehyun's life did he experience someone waiting for him 

And on that day, at almost 3 am where the sun still hasn't shown up, Jaehyun felt home in Jungwoo's arms 

-

He didn't expect to wake up in a cold room, alone and he wondered if the warmth he felt last night was part of his dream once again staring up at the blank ceiling like he's living however dead at the same time, he's been staring too long at the ceiling that he doesn't notice the door opening revealing Jungwoo 

Jaehyun doesn't realize that he's not alone anymore until he felt the warmth that's slithered in his injured hands removing the forgotten bondage that Jaehyun doesn't even realize that's still there, Jaehyun pushed himself up the bed and stare at the younger sitting in front of him gently caressing the bruises that are imprinted in his knuckles and how it's still bloody red 

The older hissed when Jungwoo dot an ointment on his red knuckles 

"Oh god! I'm sorry Hyung! does it hurt?" The younger face Jaehyun with the same worried expression Jaehyun saw last night and that's how things sync into Jaehyun, the younger started to panic when Jaehyun almost slamming his face on the younger's chest started sobbing 

"Oh god, does it hurt so much?" Jungwoo keeps saying sorry to the elder, Jungwoo felt guilty because the cool Jaehyun Hyung is crying in his chest wetting the white shirt he's wearing 

Jaehyun shook his head against Jungwoo's chest finally wrapping his arms around the younger making Jungwoo drop the ointment on the ground and finally Jaehyun started to feel warm again 

"No, no, oh god Jungwoo this is so bad" The younger started to worry more as Jaehyun keep chanting 'this is so bad' against his chest because what's so bad? 

Jungwoo cupped the older's face pressing his thumb on the place where Jaehyun's dimple should be "Hyung look at me please" Jungwoo pleaded when the elder finally look at him Jungwoo wipe the older's tears before removing his hands in Jaehyun's face picking up the ointment once again 

Jungwoo doesn't question the older and instead, taking the older's hand again to treat it properly before wrapping a clean bondage around it keeping it secure on Jaehyun's hands and making sure that Jaehyun's hands will not get infected 

"Let's eat Hyung, you must be hungry." Jungwoo smiled at the older before standing up and wiping the rest of the older's tears before pulling him out of their room, and Jaehyun felt the warmth creep up to his heart and Jaehyun can't help but to think on how long can he keep this warm in him 

Jungwoo makes sure that the older is comfortably sitting before walking away but not before Jaehyun grabs his wrist whispering a small stay with me before pulling Jungwoo down the chair next to him. Jungwoo giggles "I need to get plates Hyung or else Taeil Hyung will nag again for making him do everything." Jungwoo stands up again before another hand pushes his shoulder down

"I'll do it for you." Yuta walks away from the pair at the table, and after Yuta left the two have been awfully quiet and Jaehyun is quite thanking that Jungwoo is not asking him any questions even though somewhere in him he wishes that Jungwoo will 

The two came back to the kitchen with Mark behind them carrying the never-ending pork belly that they keep eating

"I'm pretty sure our bodies half pork belly now, imagine eating them at breakfast and then proceed to eat them for the rest of the day," Yuta sighed before handing the plate to Jungwoo and Jaehyun before placing himself beside Jungwoo and the two across them 

"Then don't eat" Yuta glared at the person who happens to be Mark and then steal the piece of meat that's hanging out on Mark's chopstick while Mark rolls his eyes before picking up another piece

"It's our rest day, well days since it's three days what are your plans?" Taeil asked and all three of them notice how Jungwoo keep placing meat on Jaehyun's plate and saying how he shouldn't tire his hands so much 

"Do you think we can go home for a while? I mean Gimpo is not that far," Jungwoo asked a little sketchy since he's really not sure if they can 

"I think we can though, Do you want to take a rest at your home Woo?" Mark asked then Jungwoo proceed to nod, he actually misses his parents especially his mom and he wanted to see them for a while now so he's not letting the opportunity slip away from his hands 

"I'll let the managers know so he can take you there." Jungwoo nodded before continuing to eat and Jaehyun suddenly felt incomplete how can he survive without Jungwoo for days? he'll surely die of coldness but then again if he comes, he'll feel insecure of what relationship Jungwoo and his parents have especially Jungwoo and his mom 

-

"Hyung can we stop by at a convenience store?" Jungwoo asked as he lifted his head to look at his manager on the front seat, his manager let out a chuckle but turn to tell the driver something before looking back at where Jungwoo and Jaehyun are sitting

"Can't missed your strawberry milk of the day Jungwoo?" Jungwoo rolled his eyes playfully before laughing, he can't oppose to that though because that's exactly why he asked them if they can stop, he can't miss his strawberry milk for the day or else he'll end up being grumpy 

"Do you want something Jae?" Their manager asked eyeing the man beside the younger "Some bread and a coffee please." 

Jungwoo immediately requests something solid to eat too even though he knew that the manager knows him too well and eventually get him something to eat even though he won't ask 

Jaehyun did end up coming with Jungwoo shocking the other three in the dining table since Jaehyun isn't the type of someone who likes going out whenever they're given a chance to take a break and Jaehyun only answers them with he doesn't want to be alone in their room and he'll probably felt lonely. Mark had even offered him he can stay in Mark's room for a while until Jungwoo comes back and Jaehyun declined it immediately saying it's different since if it's not Jungwoo and the other three share a knowing look 

"Just call me when we'll pick you up okay?" Their manager give them a pat in a back saying they should enjoy their two days break as it may be a long time again that it'll happen 

At the first ring of the doorbell Jungwoo have his mom embracing him so tight he can hardly breathe and Jaehyun can't help but look at them with awe thinking if his mom will ever do the same with him

What surprise Jaehyun the most is when he felt Mrs. Kim wrapping his arms around Jaehyun "I'm so happy you could come! our house wouldn't be so boring for two days" Mrs. Kim presses a kiss on Jaehyun's cheeks and that's the first time a mother kiss him 

"You two come in! faster! your dad is waiting for you Jungwoo!" Jungwoo's eyes shine brightly at the mention of his dad before skipping towards the house with his bag hanging loosely on his shoulder leaving Mrs. Kim and Jaehyun alone

Mrs. Kim smiled at the male before welcoming him to their house, and that's when Jaehyun saw how Jungwoo is so common with his mom particularly their smiles and Jaehyun can't help but smile as they entered the house feeling a warmth that's once again growing in his heart 

When they entered Jungwoo's home Jaehyun can't help but feel intimidated with Jungwoo's dad, standing tall against Jungwoo while he bear hugs his son who looks like his quite suffering from his dad embrace. Jaehyun can notice Jungwoo's tiny fist slamming into his dad's chest before mumbling a "𝘥𝘢𝘥, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦" 

"Oh, Jaehyun! you're here too!" Jungwoo's dad welcomed Jaehyun with the same embrace he gave his son and Jaehyun can't help but feel overwhelmed. 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺? 

When Jaehyun and Mr. Kim separated, Mr. Kim patted Jaehyun on his back "You should come with Jungwoo more often, he always talks about you" and Jaehyun saw how Jungwoo tried to pinch his Dad's waist 

"Mom! I'm hungry aren't you feeding us?" Jungwoo pouted and the couple can't help but coo at how adorable their son is, no matter how old Jungwoo will he'll always be their baby

Jungwoo turned to look at his Dad who's a much better cook than his mom, surprisingly. And Mr. Kim who can't resist his son wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder before dragging him to the kitchen

"You should help me."

"Dad, you know I'm a bad cook" 

The voices disappear in Jaehyun's ear as he and Mrs. Kim are once again left alone, Mrs. Kim pulled the younger male down their couch 

"Don't be so tense, you'll be here for two days and besides it's not your first time here so make yourself more comfortable." Mrs. Kim stands up to get Jaehyun something to drink and for the second time he's been here he found himself staring at the picture frames of baby Jungwoo and some are family pictures, Jaehyun can't help the bitter smile that's flashing on his face 

They never had a family picture before 

Mrs. Kim places himself beside Jaehyun placing a comforting hands on the man's shoulder, Jaehyun turned to look at Jungwoo's mom and he can't help but feel the huge mom energy she's giving and he can't help but scoot over the mother 

"Jungwoo had told me that lately, you're not feeling well and that's why I'm glad that you come here with him, so don't stress yourself too much okay? Make yourself at home" Jungwoo's warm smile was the exact duplicate of his mom's 

"Mrs. Kim?" Jaehyun calls out, the Mom laugh as he rubs Jaehyun shoulder "You can call me mom! don't be so formal" Mrs. Kim didn't notice the blush that's creeping on Jaehyun's cheeks with the thought of calling Jungwoo's mom his mom too

"Can I hug you?" Jaehyun looks at Jungwoo's mom with pleaded eyes and seriously? Jungwoo's mom is just too weak to decline everyone Jungwoo loves "Of course dear." Jaehyun feel warm being hug by a mother 

"You know, if you have anything that's bothering you, you can tell me or Jungwoo right? Don't hesitate to tell me everything that's bothering you and you can consider me as your second mom too." Mrs. Kim's smile is painfully so alike with Jungwoo that Jaehyun can't help the tears that are pricked in his eyes 

"Your actually the first one to consider me as a son, Mom..." Jaehyun quite felt weird to call someone a mom, Mrs. Kim was taken aback with Jaehyun's words but she chooses not to interfere but her words make a great impact to Jaehyun

"If you have problem with your mom that you think can't be solved, try again one last time and if it really doesn't work then give up, you can't please anyone sweetheart so stop hurting yourself and focus on the things that will make you happy and besides like what I said, you can consider me as your mom from now on, everyone that's important to Jungwoo is important to us too." Mrs. Kim hugs the child a little more tighter, signaling that she's really there for Jaehyun 

And Jaehyun for the first time feels like the warmth in him will never leave him again

-

Even though it's not his first time being in Jungwoo's house, it's actually his first time being in the younger's bedroom 

"You can take the bed Hyung." Jungwoo spit out as he exits the bathroom and saw Jaehyun pacing around his room and Jungwoo take a good look around his room to think if he put something embarrassing in there, thankfully he didn't except those bunch of snoopy collection he has that preoccupied one corner of his room but he didn't really find it embarrassing since he, himself proclaimed that he is snoopy 

"We can share though, we've done it many times before" Jaehyun suggested while scratching the back of his neck. It's true though they've shared bed many times before so why not now? 

"Well, Uh, sure. If it's fine with you." Jungwoo was exceptionally shy today but Jaehyun finds it endearing

Jaehyun lay first in Jungwoo's bed making himself comfortable. Jaehyun, for some reason, can't stop the smile spreading on his face as he is laying down in Jungwoo's bed. 

Jungwoo's bed since he was a kid, Jungwoo's bed where he grew up to what he is now and Jaehyun wonder if this bed he's currently lying in gives the same warmth Jungwoo is giving to other people now. Jaehyun felt like he knows Jungwoo since he was a child, playing with his loving family, taking family pictures everywhere they go, Jungwoo's family was exceptionally happy and Jaehyun can't stop the insecurity that's running through his mind but he knew better, and that is to not feel insecure because Jungwoo's family treat him like he was a part of it, treat him better than his own family is doing

But Jaehyun recalls what Mrs. Kim had said, to give it a try one last time because they're family after all, and family are supposed to be by each other side all the time, through your lowest point of life until you get back up and stand proudly with you for being able to pick yourself from the ground but Jaehyun's family wasn't that but Jaehyun is still hoping that maybe, maybe he can still change that 

Having your parents treat you like you're their biggest mistake all your life is probably what pushes Jaehyun to work hard for where he is now but it's still not enough, it'll never be enough 

Jaehyun doesn't even notice Jungwoo sliding next to him in the bed until the younger speaks up

"What are you thinking Hyung?" Jungwoo whispers, in his soft voice that brings Jaehyun peace. Jaehyun's gaze locked with the younger and Jungwoo smiled at him, the smile that reminds him of sunrise, feeling not too hot for Jaehyun to feel like he's being burned with the younger's presence and not too cold that Jaehyun will start to feel numb, Jungwoo's smile is perfect like the sunrise, it brings enough glow and warmth to anyone who's seeing it 

Instead of answering first, Jaehyun pulled the younger closer to him burying the younger's face in his neck like how the younger used to do to him when Jaehyun is sobbing his heart out in their room without anyone knowing just him and Jungwoo in the middle of the night as he cries in the younger's arm and tells Jungwoo the things he never told anyone about how he is to his parents and how until now Jaehyun is nothing but their biggest mistake

"You're thinking about it again didn't you?" Jungwoo asked when the older still didn't respond murmuring the words against the older's neck. Jaehyun hums as he buried his face in Jungwoo's face finding the same comfort he feels when he's the one who has his face buried on the younger's neck and Jaehyun thinks that he likes this position more because he can smell Jungwoo's natural smell at the same time the younger's hair that smells like the strawberry milk that Jungwoo is always drinking

"Hyung, Jaehyun Hyung."

"Shh, It's alright I'm trying not to think about it, It's alright, I'm fine, as long as you're by my side I know I'll be fine." Jungwoo feel a pleasant feeling blooming on his chest, imagine having that impact in someone else life but to be honest Jungwoo is doing all this because he truly cares for his Hyung because he loves his Hyung with his whole chest that it hurts him so much to see his Hyung crying because Jaehyun deserve so much better than what he's receiving 

"You won't leave me too right? Jungwoo?" 

"Of course Hyung, as long as you won't leave me too." 

Jaehyun kisses Jungwoo's forehead as an assurance that of course, he won't leave the person that matters to him the most, the only person who gives him so much he deserves and Jaehyun realizes that having Jungwoo by his side is enough than having many people who doesn't really care about him 

Jaehyun was sure that he's fallen in love

"Jungwoo."

The younger male hums and Jaehyun felt nervous but he chooses to be straightforward

"I love you, like love, love you." Jaehyun felt Jungwoo still in his arms and Jaehyun felt much nervousness run through his body

Jaehyun felt himself relaxes when Jungwoo looks at him with the smile Jaehyun loves to see

Jungwoo presses his lips against Jaehyun and for Jaehyun that's an enough answer to him. Jaehyun kisses Jungwoo deeper, kiss that's full of love, comfort, and warmth

Flowers bloom in Jaehyun's chest as it sinks into him that this beautiful man in his arms is his

And that night, Jaehyun fell asleep with Jungwoo in his arms and Jaehyun is willing to spend his lifetime falling asleep with Jungwoo in his arm

Jaehyun wakes up when he hears ruckus from downstairs he tries to move but he's unable to do it because of the weight that's holding his arms down and Jaehyun tries his best not to move more and wake the other up

What happened last night sync all into Jaehyun and a smile spread across his face as he stares at the younger male's head that's still tucked into his neck, and Jaehyun never sleep this good before knowing that he's sure now and he didn't need to worry about the younger rejecting him and Jaehyun never felt so warm and happy before

The younger male stirred in his arm and slowly raise his hand to his face to scratch his eyes before completely opening it and notice the elder staring at him with such lovely eyes that makes he blushed first thing in the morning and he tucked his face in Jaehyun's chest trying to hide the blush that's painted on his cheeks

"Last night... It wasn't a dream right?" The younger whispered and he feels the older's chest move slightly and he hears the older's deep but soft laugh

"I was about to ask you the same thing but since we both have memories of it then it's true." To be honest, Jaehyun was still quite in shock and proud of himself for going straightforward with Jungwoo

They both stare at each other as they exchange smiles that reach their eyes and warm their heart, they just stared at each other lovingly until they heard someone knocking on Jungwoo's bedroom door

It was Jungwoo's dad, telling them to get ready and breakfast is already serve

Jungwoo's mom was pulling them both to their backyard full of plants and colorful flowers that make the scenery calming and aesthetically pleasing, just like Jungwoo.

Jaehyun chuckles to himself as he sounds like a fool in love but that's what he is, a fool in love, very in love with the son of the woman who's pulling him outside and the other end of the woman's hold is where you can find the one he falls in love with who keeps complaining sweetly to his mom that they can slow down and no one was chasing them

"Stop complaining sweety!" Jungwoo's mom lectured him but the excitement on her voice is visible that makes the two shared a confused look but once their gaze met each other they can't help but to smile

Fools in love

"Here you two sit down!" Jaehyun notices that Mrs. Kim has a habit of pushing someone's shoulder down to make them sit and now Jungwoo's mom is pushing the two closer and Mr. Kim who's behind the camera can't help but laugh at his excited wife

"Mom? What are you doing?" Jungwoo asked even more confused as his mother sat beside him and face the camera in front of them, and oh it makes sense now

"It's not every day that you are here and specially Jaehyun so let's take a lot of photos ao you two could have some too!" Jungwoo's mom excitedly claim and Jaehyun felt a presence to his left side where Jungwoo's dad take the seat

And Jaehyun can't help but feel warm and nervous being pressed on Jungwoo's dad, like how would you tell this man that you're dating his son now?

"Come on! Don't look too nervous and smile" Jaehyun smiled, dimples out at Mr. Kim's statement and the squeeze he feels on his shoulder

"You've been staring at that piece of paper since you and Jungwoo came back," Doyoung said as he flopped himself in the coach next to Jaehyun, Doyoung looked at Jaehyun suspiciously

"It's not a piece of paper Doyoung, It's a picture." Jaehyun scoffed, actually feeling offended for calling their family picture a piece of paper

"Oh yeah?" Doyoung takes a peek at what Jaehyun is holding "It's a picture, of Jungwoo's family with you in it." Doyoung voice become barely hearable as the sentence came to an end and then he looked up at Jaehyun who's having the most successful smile Doyoung had ever seen

"Oh god." Doyoung gasps, excitement undoubtedly in his voice, "Since when?" Doyoung asks hands-clapping silently

"I don't actually know when I realize it, I just felt everything I didn't know I could feel when I was with him and that's when I realize that I love him." Jaehyun stares at the ceiling dreamily and for the meantime, he forgets about his problem with his family 

Doyoung can't help but smile seeing Jaehyun this happy and he knows that he doesn't have to worry since they for sure will make each other so happy 

"Congrats" Doyoung patted the younger's shoulder before standing up heading to Taeyong's room probably broadcasting the news he got from Jaehyun

And the quietness that surrounded him giving him time to think 

Should he really give it another try? or he should just let it be, how it's always been but then Jaehyun thinks that no matter how much love Jungwoo will give him he'll always feel cold because he's missing the warmth his own family should give him and in order to love Jungwoo fully and like how he deserves Jaehyun needs to get his peace of mind

And Jaehyun is willing to give it another try, one last time, even if it'll end up like how every other try ended just to give Jungwoo his everything, to give Jungwoo every once of him

Jaehyun thinks back on the day they were on Jungwoo's house, how Mr. and Mrs. Kim had treated him and how he can already feel the warmth a family is giving and Jaehyun is happy, that he falls in love with Jungwoo. If Jaehyun had to list down the things that make him fall in love with the younger it'll probably take him a day or two or even more than that but what makes him really fall is how warm and the feeling of home the younger is giving especially now

The older felt a body pressed against his side and an arm around his waist and Jaehyun's arm immediately scoop the younger closer to him 

"You know that I'm always here right?" Jungwoo take a look at the older and flashed a smile "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you, you know that right?" 

Jaehyun wonder why do words suddenly came out of the younger's mouth 

"I know but why suddenly?" Jaehyun asked and looked down at the younger who's looking up at him in his chest

"I just feel like you needed it." Jungwoo chuckles before burying his face back to comfort in Jaehyun's chest and Jaehyun indeed need it and he's thankful that Jungwoo can read him like an open book 

Jaehyun place a kiss on top of Jungwoo's head, and Jaehyun perceive that he can lose everything but not Jungwoo, he can leave everything just for his warm and home won't leave him 

-

"You all probably didn't care about me at all," Jaehyun said loud enough to silence everyone in the room and left their dorm banging the door creating a loud sound that makes everyone flinch

Doyoung steps closer to the young male who falls to the ground with a loud thud that the member is scared that he may have broken one of his bone

"Jungwoo"

"He didn't mean that he just said those because he's upset, he didn't mean all of those, please don't be angry at him." Jungwoo's voice is shaking and small that the leader can't help but to feel bad as he hugs the younger

"We're not Woo, I'm sorry, we should've understood him more." Taeyong caresses the younger's back while Doyoung on the other side does the same thing to comfort the younger 

They felt bad now that they realize, they shouldn't have done what they've done too, they should have comforted Jaehyun rather than nagging him for coming home late knowing that he visited his parents because Jaehyun still wants to try, he still wants to try to fix his relationship with his parents even though Jaehyun knew that's impossible 

They should have told Jaehyun they were proud of him for not giving up, for still trying despite the knowledge that it'll be useless but they choose to tell him how dumb the idea of going out late then coming home at the middle of the night, they should have seen the broken look on Jaehyun's face when he enters the dorm, eyes bloodshot red, wearing thin clothes and probably feezing his way home and then realizing that what would welcome him is how his parents greet him back then 

Jungwoo slowly stands up, taking Doyoung's offer of help before stabilizing himself before going back to his and Jaehyun's room to get a pair of jacket knowing that Jaehyun will freeze himself in the cold considering the younger male wearing nothing but thin shirt and sweatpants

Just like how Jaehyun looked like when Jungwoo first waited for him to come home, at the same time as today, but the difference is this time, it's not only Jungwoo who's waiting for him, the members have been so worried for Jaehyun when he told them that he'll talk to his parents one last time and tried to fix everything, and by the looks of Jaehyun, it for sure didn't go well 

When Jungwoo came back at the living room, Doyoung was comforting the leader in his arms, Taeyong is not crying but the regret is clearly visible in his face

When Jungwoo closes the door of their bedroom softly but still creating a not so loud sound due to the quietness that's surrounding the room it catches the two's attention, it's only the three of them right now, the other members are probably too tired to be awakened by the commotion earlier

"I'm gonna go find him, please go rest, I know you Hyungs are tired too." Jungwoo tried to reassure them as much as he can, they knew that if there's someone who knows Jaehyun more it'll be Jungwoo

So they have nothing to worry about now

Jaehyun is disappointed not with anyone in the dorm but with himself, he shouldn't have shouted at them, it's stupid, it's useless but he gets tired after all that happens all he wants is to come home to his home, after hours of feeling cold just to get home all he wants was to get home to his warmth and he didn't expect that once he closed the door, Taeyong's shouting at him is all he can hear he doesn't say anything he just takes and takes every harsh word about being careless and dumb he is 

Jaehyun just stayed still eyes looking down, he's waiting for Jungwoo to rescue him, but he didn't come, it's late, it's too late, Jaehyun is so far gone and hurt that he just blurted out that words the same time Jungwoo came to them telling Taeyong to calm down and that he'll handle Jaehyun, soft voice echoing in Jaehyun's head as Jungwoo's voice become lower and lower, soft voice not audible anymore and the way that Jungwoo stares at him 

Jaehyun can't handle to see Jungwoo's eyes looking like that because of him, because of how stupid he really is, and just like Taeyong, his emotions reign over him. He left the dorm with a loud bang of the door and a guilt that's plastered in his face 

Jaehyun's knees felt numb, sitting slowly near the river and just like his whole life in the past shivering in the coldness he feels, clothes aren't really doing a great job at protecting him from winter

Jaehyun brings his knees closer to his chest burying his face in between and suddenly he felt warm

"Jungwoo." 

"I knew I'd find you here." Jungwoo sit beside the older putting the long coat properly over Jaehyun's shoulder, and Jaehyun? he doesn't care about the coat, he brings Jungwoo into a hug finding comfort in the younger male's warm embrace

And Jaehyun don't need anything else to keep him warm, just Jungwoo is enough 

"I love you, I love you so much." Jaehyun whispers, " I don't need anything else, all I need is you." 

Jaehyun's voice keep wavering and Jungwoo place the fallen coat again on Jaehyun's shoulder

"Me too, I love you so much Hyung" Jungwoo places a kiss on the older man's head, staring down at him as Jungwoo notices how the man relaxes on his embrace

And Jaehyun, that night, finally found the permanent thing he's been wanting his whole life

𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩, 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my every other fic, I suck at endings lmao
> 
> thoughts?? <3 hope you enjoyed


End file.
